


appeasement.

by aelins



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Clary Fray, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, Drinking to Cope, F/M, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Heavy Drinking, Hypersexuality, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: A concept: they are more alive now than they ever have been.A clebastian darkfic
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	appeasement.

**Author's Note:**

> LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, OK TO SKIP AHEAD! 
> 
> I wrote this sooo long ago. I found it in my google docs and remembered the feverish 10 days in 2017 when I'd gone on a bender and wrote this. I've decided to finish it (although I'm sober now so things will be a little different). 
> 
> I hope you'll understand when I say a lot of the drinking/drugging terminology is out of date. I haven't run in circles with people who use for almost three years. 
> 
> This is a **repost** the original work's name was _she running game_. There's six or seven chapters to be posted and then I'll begin finishing the story. 
> 
> If you want to get updates, feel free to subscribe! 
> 
> A lot of things in the first half of this work have been depicted as glamorous/good/enjoyable when truly they are not, you have my apologies for that but I'd really like to stick to finishing the story and not worry about what _exactly_ clary's drinking means. 
> 
> Happy reading, 
> 
> A very tired Clebastian Author.

“So how long will I have to take this medicine for?” Clary said, holding a purple and white bottle of pills the psychiatrist had dug out of his samples. They looked like fucking horse pills and she couldn’t wait to chuck them in the bin on her way out. 

“Your whole life,” he said. 

“Right. What do I owe you for the co-pay?” 

“25 dollars,” he said. She slipped a crisp twenty and a crumpled five from her bag. “Do I need to come back?” 

“I’ll see you in two weeks.” 

“Ok.” She left the psychiatrist's office, planning to never return, and didn’t make another appointment. She headed straight for the door and chucked the bottle of pills in the bin outside the office. Jonathan was waiting for her in his R8. She got in and slammed the door.

“Get me the fuck out of here!” she growled at her brother. 

“Clarissa!” he groaned as he put the car in gear and backed out of his parking space. “What did he say?” Jonathan intoned eagerly. 

“He said I have bipolar disorder? Some bullshit like that. He handed me pills and told me I had to take them for the rest of my life after he’d talked with me for less than an hour? I’d rather do without the psychobabble,” Clary snapped. 

“Bipolar disorder?” Jonathan questioned. “That sounds serious. You know mental illness runs in the family. It’s not unlikely that you could have something like that.” 

“Shut the fuck up Jon. Take me to McDonald's!” 

“Damn you’re in a rachet mood,” Jonathan grumbled. 

“You would be too if you’d just opened up to someone and had them toss a bunch of pills in your face.” 

“Did you tell him about... you know?” 

She regarded him coldly. “If you’re asking me if I told him I’m sleeping with my brother, then the answer is no.” 

“Oh, ok good.” Jonathan rested his right hand on her thigh and squeezed her knee lightly. “If I take you to McDonald's you gotta eat!” 

“Yeah, I know.” Clary put her hand over Jonathan’s and interlaced their fingers. 

He put the R8 in gear and they sped out of the parking lot. Clary was silent for a few long minutes. She was thinking. How dare someone, a  _ stranger _ , tell her she was fucked up in the head and that she had to take - what was it called? Lithium, for the rest of her life. Unless she was vastly mistaken, Lithium was heavy metal and would eventually lead to failure of her liver and kidneys. There was  _ no way _ she was going to take crap like that. Jonathan seemed to be giving her time to think things over because he didn’t say anything to her until they got to McDonald's. “What do you want?” he asked her. 

“A 6 piece chicken nugget and a small diet coke.” 

“No fries?” Jonathan asked her, his lips turning up in a smile. 

“Yeah ok, a small fry too.” 

Jonathan placed both their orders and they rolled forward in line. “I know it sucks how that doctor told you about your mental illness, but don’t you think it’s possible he’s right?” 

Clary didn’t want to talk about this. She was angry. He didn’t even know her! How could she possibly come to such a grave conclusion without at least getting to know her? “I mean, he had me fill out a bunch of worksheets and we talked for about fifteen minutes. He said I was manic? I don’t know what that means, but I think that’s the name for why I have so much energy and why I’m constantly trying to fuck everything that moves. He said I was,” she made air quotes, “hypersexual.” 

Jonathan rolled forward in line and paid for their meal. “It’s ok, we’ll figure something out.” 

He rolled forward a bit more, picked up their food and pulled into traffic. The R8 hummed to life. The doctor’s office she’d gone to was about 20 minutes outside of the city. Their family was too well known to go to anyone in the city. The Morgensterns were a semi-famous name in New York. Valentine Morgenstern, their father, was the mayor of the city. He wasn’t a very popular mayor but he was re-elected every year nonetheless. Valentine had no need to work - they came from wealthy beginnings but Valentine felt the need to exert his influence over the city in any way possible, and over a series of years he had gotten into politics. It didn’t hurt that he was in the pockets of all the Wall Street businesses and they provided him with near-unlimited donations for his politics. 

On top of going out of their way to see a doctor, they had used a fake name. It was a pain but definitely necessary. 

“What should I tell dad?” Clary ventured. She was picking at her fries. 

“The truth. You know he means well, Clarissa.” 

“If I tell him the truth, and you’re there to make sure I’m not lying, will you fuck me tonight?” 

Jonathan sighed. He knew this behavior was bad for her but it was very difficult to deny his sister when she was constantly on his dick. 

“Yeah, fine,” Jonathan said. 

*~*~*

**Later that night**

“So, what I’m trying to say is that the way I’ve been acting lately is because there might be something wrong with me? The doctor gave me pills, but I chucked them. I don’t really know what to do? I know I can’t continue like this. I know acting out at school and slapping a teacher was really bad, but I just don’t want to poison my body with pills,” Clary said to her father. 

“But you’re ok with poisoning your body with as much Dom Perignon you can get your hands on every weekend?” Valentine replied. 

Clary looked rather guilty. “That’s not true-” 

“Oh yes, it is. I saw your bar tab from the other night. You and Jace went through 10 bottles. You know that’s a 10 grand bar tab, right? What the fuck were you doing? Bathing in it?” Valentine snapped. 

“No!” 

“Look Clarisa, I don’t know what’s going on but if you can take a pill for it and be done with it, what’s the harm? It’s not exactly as if our family is known for their longevity. Your mother died when she was 23,” Valentine said sharply. 

“Well I’m not like mom,” Clary said stubbornly.

“If I could interject ... I think it was a huge step for Clarissa to go see anyone,” Jonathan said. 

“Yes, but she chucked the pills. How are we supposed to get more?” Valentine asked. 

“I don’t think she’s the first person to toss the pills the doc gave her. If we call them we could probably get a real prescription,” Jonathan coaxed.

Valentine nodded. “That sounds like a good idea. Clarissa, you’re to call the doctor’s office back and request an official script.” 

“Do I have to?” Clary whined. 

“Yes!” Valentine instructed. “Jonathan please make sure she does it,” he pleaded to his eldest child. “I’m off, I have a dinner with Rudy Giuliani. He’s advising me.” 

“Ok Dad,” Clary and Jonathan said at the same time. 

“I won’t be home til’ late, so please get to bed at a reasonable time,” Valentine said pleadingly to his two children. He disappeared from view, being escorted by his burly security guards that had hustled into the room with very little notice. 

Clary sighed. She hated dealing with her father sometimes, even if this time he’d been fairly reasonable. 

“I’m going to grab a beer and watch Keeping Up with the Kardashians. I’ll see you,” Clary said. 

“Ok. I’ll watch with you if you want? I think you should ease up on the beer.”

“Jonathan,” Clary said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. “Please?” 

She knew that was his weakness, and she knew she could get anything she wanted if she just asked for it. 

“Fine.” Jonathan sighed.

*~*~*

They were three episodes into Keeping up with the Kardashians. Clary was bored out of her head and she was having problems staying still. Her hands were wandering higher and higher on Jon’s thigh. 

“You know if you creep your hand up much higher you might as well jerk me off.” 

“Sorry. I really need to have sex,” Clary said quietly. She was a little tipsy, she’d had 3 and a half beers and was exerting herself in her utmost power to not get out her beer funnel. She just wanted to get drunk, sex up her brother, and watch TV. Was that so much to ask? 

“Then let’s have sex. At least if you’re doing it with me I know you’re safe.” Clary had been caught in some rather risky sex things lately. She’d attended a couple of sex parties and when Jonathan had found out he’d been livid. “I just want you safe, baby girl.” 

“I know,” she whined. She put her beer down, crawled into her brother’s lap, and kissed him. He tasted like home. There was the spicy scent of clove cigarettes that clung to his clothes and the clean smell of his cologne. He returned her kiss. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She could tell he wanted to take her slow. She always wanted things rough and he  _ could _ do rough but she knew he wanted to take his sister as if they were together. Of course, they could never be truly together. It broke Clary’s heart that she could never really have all of her brother. She wanted him more than anything. She deepened the kiss and let her tongue brush into his mouth. She wanted all of him, she wanted to be as close to him as one person could be to another. 

Jonathan pulled her shirt over her head and discovered she wasn’t wearing a bra. She knew he loved it when she didn’t wear a bra around the house. She was wearing short-shorts and he loved it. 

She pulled his shirt off of him while they were taking a break from kissing. He was built from steel. He had hard, washboard abs, the lines of his ribs were hard angles and his chest was bare and hard. “You amaze me every time,” Clary whispered under her breath. 

“I do strive to impress,” Jonathan murmured. 

Clary kissed him again, this time on his neck, and took the soft flesh of his neck between her teeth and worried it between her teeth. She sucked and bit the skin on his neck until a little whimper came from his mouth. She could tell he was getting worked up because there was definitely something hard poking her from where she was sitting. She climbed off him after the moans began coming in more regular intervals. She tugged down her shorts (no underwear again, easy access was best when she was around Jon) and laid down on the huge couch. 

He followed her lead. He got up and removed his pants and boxers. He rustled a condom out of his pocket and nearly rolled it on, “Let’s 69 before you do that,” Clary requested

“Ok,” Jon said happily. He put the condom down. 

They arranged themselves on the couch so Jon’s cock was angled into Clary’s mouth and Clary’s pussy was readily accessible for Jon’s mouth. Clary placed her hand at the base of Jon’s cock and steered the head of his dick into her mouth. A few seconds later a blissful pleasure coils in her belly. Jon was extremely talented with his tongue. She loved it when he tongue fucked her, which was what he was doing right now. She sucked the head of his dick eagerly. She covered her teeth with her lips making sure to not scrape him with any of her teeth and let the smooth, flat of her tongue stroke the sensitive underside of his dick. 

Jon moved his attention to her clit where he gently sucked and scraped his teeth against the sensitive bud of pleasure between her legs. The pleasure/pain was amazing. She sucked his dick deeper into her mouth and swirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock which earned her and moaned, “Clarissa!” 

She smiled around his dick. She was so, so, wet and she loved it. The rate they were going right now she would cum in a few minutes. Jon seemed to balance himself on one forearm and slid two fingers inside her. It was  _ amazing _ . She needed more, always more. She loved how strong he was. He never got tired and it made her so happy. He was moving his fingers in a way so it hit  _ that _ spot, her G spot, inside her, and unexpectedly she slid her mouth off his dick and moaned: “Jon!” as she came through a wave of pleasure rushing through her. 

He got off of her very gracefully and found the condom, sliding it onto his cock as she recovered from her orgasm. One orgasm never seemed to sate her these days. She always needed two or three to make her really tired out. Jon seemed ready to provide all the orgasms she could need though. He pushed into her without much warning and she moaned. “Damn, Babe.” 

“Shh,” he said. She did have a tendency to be rather loud when they had sex. Not that it really mattered, but the penthouse always had security around, even if there was no one really home. 

He pushed into her slowly, stroke after stroke, and looked into her eyes. He kissed her, hard, on the mouth, and let their tongues slip and slide together for a moment before returning his attention to her. He sped up but only slightly, just enough to make it feel like he wasn’t teasing her. His strokes were sure and strong but still tender and it filled her heart with pure love. His pupils were blown wide- so wide that his eyes almost looked black, instead of brilliant green. She knew he didn’t need to say it back, she could feel his love radiating through her. The coil of pleasure that had  _ just _ snapped was beginning to wind its way up again. “Harder, Jon.” He obliged her and began fucking her in earnest. 

The coil of pleasure deep in her belly was winding, winding it’s way tighter. Soon his strokes became more erratic and more spasm like. “Fuck Clary!” Jon whined. Damn, he felt so  _ good _ inside her. 

“Faster, Jon!” Clary cried out and Jon fucked her harder and faster. She could tell he was holding back his orgasm for her and he fucked into her one, two, three more times and she came, shouting: “Jon! Oh, Jon!” He spilled into her moments later and he pulled out as soon as he was done. 

A few moments later Jon had discarded the condom and he was holding her. “Do you feel better, Honey?” 

“Yeah,” she said sleepily. “Damn, that was good.” She wondered what time it was. 

“I’m probably going to go to bed,” Jon suggested, kissing her hair and reaching for his clothes. 

“Ok. Do you want to sleep in the loft so we can sleep together?” Clary said hopefully as she reached for her clothes and slid them on. “How about a nightcap before we go to bed?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Whiskey or Vodka?” 

“Whiskey, always,” Jonathan said with a smirk. 

They headed to the kitchen and she poured out a shot for both of them. They bolted down their shots and got ready for bed. 

Ten minutes later they were both ready for bed and the door on the loft was firmly locked. No one would bother them. 

Clary climbed in bed and turned off her light. “Good night, Bro.” 

“Night Honey.” 


End file.
